Winter 2017 Event/E-3
Information |Easyitem2 = |Easyqty2 = 1 |Normitem1 = |Normqty1 = 5 |Normitem2 = |Normqty2 = 2 |Normitem3 = |Normqty3 = 1 |Harditem1 = |Hardqty1 = 8 |Harditem2 = |Hardqty2 = 2 |Harditem3 = |Hardqty3 = 1 |Harditem4 = |Hardqty4 = |hp_hard = 4800}} User Submitted Fleet compositions Transport Phase * **6 SS(V) ***This fleet requires F33 LoS at 5.5 or higher to reach Node I. If the fleet was not carrying Saiun (Disassembled for Transport), they will be redirected to Node H from F instead. Boss Phase *Surface Task Force ** ***Main: 4 FBB, 2 CVL. Escort: 1 CL, 1 CLT, 1 CA, 1 FBB, 2 DD ***Main: 4 FBB, 2 CVL. Escort: 1 CL, 2 CLT, 1 CA, 2 DD ***These compositions can also be used for debuffing due to node S being a route selection node, allowing it to take the fleet to Node J if desired. *Carrier Task Force **Carrier Task Force fleets are currently not highly recommended due to the longer route to reach the boss node. Notes *After clearing the transport gauge, Node E becomes an ammo resource node. *Node S is a route selection node. *Single fleets start at the 1st starting point, while Combined Fleets start at the 2nd starting point. *Nodes I, J and U contain Abyssal Combined Fleets *LBAS range requirements: 3 to I, 5 to J, 6 to U (full map). Transport Phase E-3 has a transport gauge that needs to be depleted before players can proceed against the map's true boss. The mechanics of this transport gauge however is different from previous transport missions: 1. Upon selecting a difficulty level, a new crafting quest will become available. This crafting quest will involve having a certain number of Development Material and a required aircraft in the player's inventory, and then scrapping a Type 0 Reconnaissance Seaplane, which will consume both the aircraft and the development materials to create a Saiun (Disassembled for Transport) item. The exact requirements of the quest differ depending on the chosen difficulty level. The quest can only be performed twice before it disappears, however it will reappear if the player loses a disassembled Saiun. 2. The disassembled Saiuns must then be equipped on any of the following ship types: *Aircraft-carrying Submarines (SSV) *Light Aircraft Carriers (CVL) *Fleet Carriers (CV) *Seaplane Tenders (AV) *Amphibious Assault Ship (LHA) *Repair Ship (AR) 3. Once the fleet sorties to E-3 they must reach Node E, the designated transport drop-off point, where any disassembled Saiuns being carried will be consumed. 4. The fleet must then attain at least an A-Rank victory against the boss node at Node I, which if successful will deplete the TP gauge. If a victory against the boss is not secured, the player retreats, or the fleet is routed to a dead-end, the TP gauge will remain untouched and the disassembled Saiuns will be wasted. Note that the disassembled Saiuns are not consumed if the fleet retreats before reaching Node E. Also, while players can still sortie to E-3 without carrying any disassembled Saiuns, they will be unable to clear the TP gauge while doing so. Finally, any disassembled Saiuns will be deleted if players change their difficulty level. Once two disassembled Saiuns have been delivered, the transport gauge is removed and replaced with a boss health gauge, along with a secondary starting point appearing and and two airbases for Land-Base Aerial Support becoming available for use. Boss HP Phase There are two different debuff-related mechanisms on this map. It is possible to clear the map just by sortieing and dealing damage to the boss without completing any debuffs or gimmicks. However, unlike previous event maps it is possible to not meet the boss's final form until defeating the pre-final form again, even if the gauge is below the boss's max HP. There are reports of after depleting the gauge, needing to defeat the boss twice in order to clear the map if the Final Phase Mission is not completed. Boss Hidden Debuff *This may be performed after the TP gauge has been cleared. *Obtain 1 S rank at J node (A rank unconfirmed) and 1 S rank at I node (A rank will not work). **J node contains installations. Equipping Type 3 Shells and AP Shells is recommended. **Using Land Base aerial support and boss shelling support for I node is recommended. *The mission completion sound will play upon returning to base after the requirements have been met. *Currently effects of this mechanic are unconfirmed and is being investigated. Lowering of the boss's escort Aircraft Carrier Princesses is suspected. Final Phase Mission Debuff Once the last kill phase (the bosses' health gauge has dropped to or below the bosses' individual health) has been reached, a new mission will appear which can be completed to initiate a debuff on Abyssal Twin Princesses. }} *The mission completion sound will play upon returning to the home port screen after finishing the mission (i.e. after accepting the mission clear rewards). *Completing this quest will debuff the Abyssal Twin Princesses at the Boss Node U, reducing her armor . Tips Transport Phase *Both required disassembled Saiuns can be carried at once, making it possible to clear the TP gauge in a single run. *An all-submarine fleet is not only inexpensive to run, but also offers the best chance of success at clearing the transport gauge due to only one node en route being capable of attacking submarines (Node A), thus allowing them to pass through mostly intact. Using Echelon formation at Node A can help to reduce or avoid damage taken from enemy antisubmarine attacks. **If using an all-submarine fleet to clear the transport gauge, using Boss Support Expedition is necessary to attain the A-Rank necessary to deplete the gauge. Boss HP Phase *The boss has high HP and high armor (800, 218 pre-final on hard respectively) and is escorted by up to two Aircraft Carrier Princesses, so a heavy focus on night battle damage in the escort fleet is recommended. **While the boss's stats are high, using a Surface Task Force composition will enable fleets to reach the boss node with over 50% fuel and ammo. *Sending both land bases to strike the boss node is recommended. **As with previous instances, LBAS bombing deals bonus damage to Aircraft Carrier Princess. Bringing one to chuuha in a single hit is not uncommon. **LBAS can also help to obtain air superiority at the boss node, especially with the carrier-light surface task forces. **However, the AA of the boss is relatively high, so plane slots being depleted is fairly common. Including at least 1 fighter in each base will help reduce losses. (Exact air power requirements are under investigation.)